Automatic transaction devices, that are exemplified by ATMs (Automated teller machines) of financial institutions, are set in a branch of a financial institution such as a bank or the like, or in a store such as a convenience store or the like. A customer can carry out transactions such as deposits, withdrawals, balance inquiries, and the like by carrying out various types of operations at a display screen that is displayed on the automatic transaction device.
The automatic transaction device has a transfer opening (also called a customer interface opening) for carrying out transfer of cash (e.g., bills) with customers. Further, a shutter that can open and close is provided at the transfer opening. The shutter is usually closed, but, due to the shutter opening at the time when cash is transferred to/from a customer, the customer can insert cash into the transfer opening or can receive cash from the transfer opening.
By the way, during the initialization of the operation of resetting the automatic transaction device or the like, the shutter is maintained in a closed state, and confirmation of operation of the shutter is not carried out. This is because, when a resetting operation is carried out by remote control or automatically and the shutter is opened and closed, there is the concern that a person in front of the automatic transaction device will make a dishonest transaction by tampering or the like.
Therefore, a measure to prevent dishonest transactions by carrying out checking of the state of the shutter at the time of dispensing has been employed conventionally (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2006-313398, JP-A No. 2008-97241).